Curious One
by Elwi Eljae
Summary: A story about a hunter who follow a group of survivor and drag himself into a worse situation. Finally, he decides to travel together with them in order to reclaim his memories about his past.
1. Encounter

Hello there, this is my first fanfiction story so I hope everyone enjoys it. If you have any comments or constructive criticism, just post them down below.

Disclaimer: I do not own Left for Dead.

CHAPTER 1: Encounter

(Hunter's POV)

Lately, I have been following a survivor. I'm not sure why, but it was interesting to watch her take on a horde alone. She was a lucky girl. Every time my brothers wrap their tongues around her, she would quickly cut it off of her body. And every time my other brothers pounced her, she always escaped. None of my brothers could kill her. I don't think it is a good idea for me to pounce her, for I may share my brothers fates.

I haven't sleep for a day just because of her. If I do manage to slip into the room where the survivors use to hide, I might get some sleep there. And yet, I'm hungry too. If I don't find something to eat soon, I might pounce her. Which would probably be the last thing that I do before I leave this world.

Once again observing her, she survived another horde, though she was slightly injured.

I don't understand how she can still stand being in that condition. She looks tired and hungry, like me. Well, I'm not so tired but I am hungry enough to kill a survivor. Yet since I started to follow her, I don't really want to kill anyone. I'm not scared, but it seems that I've started to lose interest in killing humans.

Dropping my thoughts, I observed a male and female survivor close to the younger girl. And I was sure they we're heading in her direction. They seem somewhat familiar, but no, I must be mistaken.

(Survivor, Elen's POV)

It seems like someone, or something, is following me. It could be a special infected. I really hate to encounter them. I can't stand hunters, smokers, and that blasted witch, the most terrifying infected before the tank. She almost tore me up the last time I had encountered her.

Jumping slightly, I heard the sound of footsteps heading towards me. Well, it doesn't sounds like an infected, but I still needed to be careful. I took my shotgun and hid inside the nearest house. I waited there until I could see them. Wait a second, they're teenagers, just like me, albeit a little bit older. Well, I guess I don't really need to hide from them.

(Out of POV.)

"I will not go back to that hospital again!" He argued in an angry tone.

"Oh, come on! We are not going to go out by just killing off random infected." the girl replied.

"Then go ahead. I won't risk my life going there again, Louisa!"

"Harold!" She shouted.

Ellen immediately came out from her hiding place.

"Hey guys stop it, you're gonna attract the horde's attention!" she whispered loudly through clenched teeth.

Harold and Louisa we're startled, pulling out their magnums and spinning around. Ellen stopped and drop her weapon.

"Who are you?" He demanded, "You better not be a looter." Harold stated.

"Sure I'm not!" She yelled angrily, "What the hell would make you think a teenage girl like me could be a looter in the middle of an apocalypse?!"

"Ummmmm…." Harold groaned out speechless.

"It's alright Harold put your gun down, she is a survivor like us, so there need to treat her as a threat."

"Alright," She huffed,"so lady, what's your name?" Louisa asked as she holstered her gun.

"I'm Ellen, it's nice to meet you, and i'm glad to know that there are a few more survivors out here." She drew back her weapon and stood calm. "Oh, yea! you don't need to tell me your names. I already know them since you guys started to fight. Your name is Louisa, isn't it? And that man's name is Harold."

"How long have you been stalking us?!" Harold asked.

"Actually, I've been hiding in the house back there when I heard the sound of footsteps, but it was only you guys." She answered. "I was going to meet you sooner, but I didn't want to interrupt you two." she explained.

"Well alright, so, where are you heading to?" Louisa asked.

"I'm heading to Mercy Hospital, why do you ask?" Ellen replied.

"Oh, good, we're heading there too." Sighed Louisa in relief.

"Correction, you're going back, because I am not going to that hell hole ever again" Harold argued.

"What do you mean by 'again'? She mused, "Have you been there before?" Ellen asked.

"Well, It's a long story. But I still don't wanna change my mind." Harold crossed his arms and turned around grumbling.

"Harold, this isn't the time, please don't add yourself to our list of problems" Louisa said.

"Yes, that's true. If you still wanna survive 'till you marry, then you better follow us." Stated Ellen."Or you can enjoy your new life as an infected, now, make your choice." Ellen explained.

Harold once again was speechless. He don't know what to do. He sighed turning around in defeat. "Well, I guess there is no other choice but to follow you two for now, so I'll obey." He responded sarcastically.

Both of the girls were glad that Harold made the right decision. Quickly checking their gear, the new group began to head towards Mercy Hospital.

(Hunter's POV)

It looks and sounds like she has joined them. Though I don't fully understand everything that they said. Only a few tid bits. I guess now I have to be more careful so they don't see me, seeing how their group has grown. And on another note, if i don't find something to eat soon, I'm going to die. I will keep following them until they reach their next resting spot, they may have some food there.

End of chapter 1

* * *

I'm so tired of thinking of the plot for this chapter. The next chapter might be published soon so be prepared. Have a good one.


	2. Brother

I'm back. So in last chapter, Ellen joined Harold and Louisa and started to traveling as a group to Mercy Hospital. The hunter still following them and now he really need to figure out how to keep following them without being spot and control his urge to pounce on them.

Disclaimer; Once again, do not own L4D.

CHAPTER 2: Brother

(Hunter's POV)

Rain started to fall and thunder begun to clatter. This is not a good weather for the survivor to travel. Situation might get even worse. Storm might come in any minutes. Have I mention that I hate rain? It's too cold for me. It's really bother me while I try to leap somewhere. And sure, if I'm going to die I don't wanna die in rain.

I took shelter at a house near a park. It was quite and dark in here so I went to the sofa and lie down. I sighed. Well, actually I lost the survivor. When it started to rain, the survivor run to the nearby tree to take shelter. I was about to follow them but storm came and it made me can't see anything. After the storm stopped I realized that they're gone. I don't have any idea where are they right now.

I'm tired. I haven't sleep for two days and I'm too hungry. I lied still and closed my eyes, thinking what should I do next. But it's hard to think with a empty stomach so I stopped. I feel sleepy. Maybe I should take a nap for a while… S _nore….zzz_

* * *

I heard a sound. Seems like it came from the front door. I woke up. Still, the rain hasn't stop. I slowly looked at the front door…

WHAT THE! The survivors! But how did found this house? Umm well, I took shelter in this house because this is the first house that I see and this is the closest one. Maybe they did too. I'm scared if they caught me so I hid inside a closet. They turned the light on and started to look around of any of my brothers. Looks like it's only me the infected who is inside this house.

They barricaded the door with large objects and seal every windows. Oh, great! Now there will be no escape. But lucky they don't checked this closet. I made a small hole using my claw so I could see them. Well, they definitely gonna rest here.

(Out of POV)

Ellen glad that they found this house. They were in a danger out there. Storms out there really attracting a horde. That's why they barricaded the door and seal the window so that the horde doesn't know that they were inside.

They sat on the sofa and began to talk. Suddenly, it's turned blackout and they surprised. It's all dark and they can't see anything. Even if the hunter come out they wouldn't realize but lucky that he won't. Harold grab his flashlight and turned it on.

"Well, I guess we should look for some candle. Anyone have one? 'Cause I have a lighter." Harold asked.

"I have." Ellen took out her candle from his bag. "But this is the last one so don't waste it."

"Don't worry, lady. There might be some in this house. You should look for it but now give me the candle." She gave the candle to Harold and he light it up.

"Alright." He gave his flashlight to Ellen. "There you go. You can use my flashlight to find some candle here." he said.

"Wait, why don't we just use your flashlight instead?" Ellen asked.

"The battery aren't going to last long. I haven't change it to new one so it may only have about 3 hours before it run out of battery." he said. Ellen took the flashlight and started to look around again.

She checked all the room but she hasn't found anything yet. She realized that she hasn't check the closet, which the Hunter used to hide inside yet so she went there. There Hunter realized that she is heading to him and he began to panic until she open the closet door. He pushed himself to the back of the other door and putted his hand on his mouth.

" _Oh, shit! She so close. What should I do?! What should I do?!"_ the hunter spoke in his mind.

Ellen look inside and she found a box of candles so she took it, close the closet door and leave it before she try to open the other door of the closet. The Hunter was so relieved that she didn't found him.

Ellen returned to Harold and Louisa. "Hey, Guys. I found a box of candles." lifted up the candles an show it to them.

"Good, Ellen. So where is my flashlight?" Harold asked. She returned it and say "Thanks for it."

They sat on the sofa but Harold are the only one who lying on it. Ellen began to talk."So, Harold. You mentioned that you don't wanna go to the hospital 'again'. Have you been there before?" Harold sighed.

"Yes, I've been there before. But something tragic happened there." He said. His face turned as his mood changed.

"What happen?" She asked. Harold sighed again.

"Before the infection broke out, I have a little brother. His name is Kyle. He is the only one who I have after the our parents died. But one day, he was sick. I thought it was just a plain sick so I tried to give him a medicine but after a few days he still not healed. I took him to Mercy Hospital to take a medical checkup. Doctor said that he was infected with the green flu. There is no cure of this sickness. The only thing that I can't accept is he will die so soon." Harold stopped as tears began to flow. "Nothing I could do. CEDA quarantined him in the hospital for make sure the infection doesn't spread. After a few days, I heard news from the hospital. They said that Kyle is dead. I can't believe it.."

"Harold.. Sorry I.. I don't know you have been trough all of this. Sorry…"

"Yea, I know. But that wasn't the worst part."

"What do you mean?"

"After I had a call from the hospital, I rushed there and when I arrive I heard that he somehow being brought back to live. I was shocked. Hard to believe but I saw him in front me. After a while he started to act strange. I don't know why. But after a few more second he started to attack people around him and he bit them. I don't understand why until I saw him, his mouth and shirt covered in blood. He's now no longer a human. He turned into infected. I tried to run but he saw me and he chasing me now. I don't have any other choice so I took the fire axe…. and I killed him by myself…." Harold stopped as he sobbed.

Ellen speechless. What she could do is only watch. Louisa looked down. "They lucky CEDA was there when it happened. Ever people who was bitten were quarantined." she said.

"Well.. I don't know.. I'm so sorry for asking…"

"It's alright. I don't wanna remind this but that was the last time I see my brother… Alright, we should stop. We don't wanna keep a sad mood right now, aren't we?" Harold stop sobbing and wipe his tear.

"Yea.."

(Hunter's POV)

I can't believe that everyone is the sad mood. Well, I might be sad too if I know what are they talking about. The only word that was clear in my head is 'died', 'killed' and a few more. I use to know that language before but now I don't remember at all.

It's too hot inside here. I'm sweating and I don't like it. It still raining out there so it must be cold but it was too hot inside this closet. I want to come out but I afraid that the might shoot me. I better not come out until they sleep.

End of chapter 2

* * *

I'm so sorry about this chapter. This story should be a humor story but don't worry, it is only for this chapter. So next chapter I'll try to do it better. Thanks.


	3. Immune?

Yo, I'm back! Well, my story doesn't get a lot of view and for now I only got 1 review. But it doesn't make me down. I'll keep publishing a new chapter but it may take a while before I publish it because my homework. Darn it! And sorry for my grammar.

Last chapter, Harold told Ellen about his brother who was infected and turned into that mindless people. Harold has to kill his own brother to stop him from hurt more people. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD.

CHAPTER 3: Immune?

(Hunter's POV)

I"M SICK OF THIS! I've been in this closet for a few hour and I'm really sweating like I just return from swimming pool. I don't know how long can I hide. Plus, I've been fighting my urge to pounce on them. I'M VERY HUNGRY!

They were talking about something. It was clear that I heard some one said 'food'.

"Hey, guy. I found this fishes inside the fridge." The girl that they used to call Louisa said as she brought a block of ice with her. "It still frozen. We need to melt the ice before."

"Why don't you use the gas stove?" the boy said.

"The gas stove is broken. I tried to turn it on but nothing happen." she replied. "We need to set fire somewhere." WHAT?! I am just heard her said fire? She want to make fire? I don't like this. I really hate fire.

"WHAT THE HELL, LOUISA? Are you going to kill us?!" Ellen yelled.

"Of course not."

"Then why the hell are you thinking set fire in this house?!"

"Okay, but first listen. I am not saying to make a huge fire like what you did while camping. I Just a small one. At leas it is enough to melt this ice." she putted the ice block beside her. "Alright, if nobody want to make some fire then let's not eat until tomorrow, alright?"

Everybody lost for word. Well, I don't really know what are they talking about but it was something like no one can eat maybe.. Listening to them like I want to learn this language again. I know this language before but it doesn't seems like I can speak using it again.

"Alright, but if anything happen you are going to handle it or we die here." she said.

"Don't worry. I'll handle this." Louisa said.

They started the fire at the middle of the house. It was a small one and it doesn't make a lot of smokes. They started to put the ice block and let It melt. As the ice melted they took the fish and grill it. After that they began to eat. Honestly, I don't like to watch somebody eating while I'm in hungry and for this situation I might come out from this closet and try to do something stupid.

They done eating and I'm pretty sure that the rain begun to calm. They lie still and begun to sleep. I guess it already night. I came out from my hiding place and try to cool myself down. I've been there there since they came in and disturbed my sleep. The fire was off and it was dark here. Well, I still can see in dark. I'm not like my other brothers. They blinded themselves because of light. They hate it so they keep scratching their eyes every time they see light until they blind. But not for me. Light don't really bother me.

I keep looking for something to eat. If not it might end up with me killing one of them and they kill me back. Lucky, there still some grilled fish left. I took half of it and leave the rest. This is enough for me to make me quite. I ate all the fish that I took. My first job to find food is done and now my second job is to find somewhere else to hide. I noticed that they don't go one room so often so that might be a good hiding place. If they want to go inside I just need to hide under the bed.

Well, I really need to sleep now. I went to the room and lie on the bed. It is much comfortable. I took the blanket and warped myself. Well, at I can take a nap in peace.. _Snore.. zzz…_

* * *

(Out of POV)

Sun has came out and Harold was awaken. And mad too. "WHO THE HELL EAT THE FISH THAT WE SAVE FOR TODAY?! Tell me!" he yelled. The hunter awakened and he quickly hide under the bed.

"Louisa, did you eat them?!"

"What? Why do you think it is me?" she crossed her hand. " You know that I sleep before you and you are the last one who sleep late. Or it was you who ate it."

"WHAT! Why do I mad if I am the one who ate them?"

"Maybe to pretend that you don't know anything!"

"Hey, guy stop it. You shouldn't just fight just because half of the fish is gone. We should take this easy. Well, the fish gone and nothing we can do about it." Ellen stated, tried to stop them from fighting.

"Look, guys. This fish is only enough for breakfast. We need to find more food so keep an eye on any store. There might be some in this town." Ellen said. She took the fish and began to eat.

After everyone done eating, they packed up before they started to get outside. They putted away the objects that they used to barricade the door. As soon as the door open, they went outside. Infected are everywhere. fortunately, they have guns and weapons to handle them.

The hunter came out from the room and heading to the living room. " _Did I lose them again?_ " he said in mind. The hunter sighed but suddenly he heard a sound of gun shot from outside. He ran to the front door then he looked outside and what he saw was a group of survivors killing infected. He was relieved that they doesn't go too far yet.

The survivors managed to survive the horde. Now they headed to a store that was a few meter away from them. While walking, Ellen started to think, CEDA gave instruction to avoid any contact with infected individual for make sure the infection doesn't spreads but now their blood is covering them, they've been touching them for more than a hundred times but they don't even change.

"Hey, Harold." Ellen called. Harold looked her. "What is it?" he simply replied to her.

"Well, have you ever wonder why don't we turned into infected?"

"What?" Harold shocked. "Why are you suddenly asking something like this to me?"

"Well, I just wandering. CEDA informed that the infection spread through contact with infected individual. So why don't we change into them? We covered with their blood, get close enough and touched them more than a hundred time but we still okay."

"Ellen, don't ask any question like this to me. Plus, I don't know a lot about the infection." he sighed. "If you want the answer try to ask Louisa. Her parents worked for CEDA."

"Okay but at least don't be mad at me." she said as she walked to Louisa.

"So, Louisa. Have you ever…" Louisa cut her sentence. "I already heard it." she said.

"Alright, I will explain. For some reason, CEDA called an individual like us an 'immune'."

"What is it?"

"IMMUNE. Remember it 'cause I won't explain again. We don't get infected no matter how many times we make contact with them. So that's why we don't turn into infected. But when we get to the encampment we need to be decontaminate before we can enter and join with the other survivor."

"Why?"

"Because we are a CARRIER. We have made contact to them." she stated."Everyone who made contact with the infected called CARRIER. If the carrier is immune they can spread the virus to others but if they are not immune they will turn into infected. Since we are immune we don't change."

"I understand. Oh, I remember when Harold said that he brought his brother to hospital. He must have made contact with his brother. I'm pretty sure that he is immune too."

"Good. Now you get it." Louisa said. "Oh, look! There is the store."

The survivors ran to the store as the hunter followed them inside.

(Hunter's POV)

WOW! This store is incredibly big. I never thought it would be this big.I walked to the food corner as everyone did but I accidentally bumped to a shelf then I fell down. The shelf was falling down too and everything on it fell on me. It so hurt but I still can stand so I stood up and ran to the back of other shelf. Why? Because the survivors might notice the sound and wanna check for it.

"Hey, what's that sound?" Louisa asked.

"I don't know. Maybe something fall from the shelf. But looks like there is no one else in here." Harold replied. "I'm going to check it."

I took some of the food and ran to the entrance before anyone notice. Well, I made it. I think I got enough food for today. Now I wander what does it taste like. I leaped on the store rooftop and putted all of it down. I grabbed the pack of tube which written POTATO CHIPS and SPICY. You know me. I don't really understand it. At first I don't know how do I supposed to open it until I pulled the top of it. So that's how its work. I took some and put it inside my mouth. Well, it salty but I like the taste.

After a few moment my mouth felt hot. It getting even worse. I can't hold any longer! IT'S BURNING MY MOUTH! I leaped down from the rooftop and get inside the store again then I took a bottle of water and drank it.

Glad it's time, I will remind myself to not eat something that written POTATO CHIPS. I leaped back to the rooftop and took all of the food that I putted there. It's look like most of food that I took was a snack. I can't believe it. I don't think I could eat all of this salty food for today. I'm going to save some for later.

I picked some of canned food that written SARDINES. I guess it was a fish. I open it using my claw smelled it. Well, I never smell something like this but it looks delicious so I tried to eat it…

THIS TASTE SO GOOD! I really like this. I'm going to take more.

(Out of POV)

After the survivor heard the sound of falling object Harold checked what happen but he only saw the foods scattered on the floor so he considered it was the wind who blew it.

They done packed food so they were about to leave.

"Every one ready to move?" Ellen asked but only Louisa who replied. Harold keep silence. "What's wrong, Harold?" She asked him.

Harold make a sad face as he sighed, "There is no potato chips left!"

End of chapter 3

* * *

Hooray, chapter 3 is done. Hope you enjoy it. I don't know what should I write for next chapter so if anyone has suggestion for next chapter just leave review.

-Sorry about my grammar.


	4. The Tank

Hello again! So I'm back with a new chapter. Hope that you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer; I do not own L4D.

Chapter 4: The Tank

(Hunter's POV)

I think it's been three days since the a girl that I follow joined a group. They haven't caught me yet but I still need to be careful.

Looks like they reached their resting spot. Afraid of losing them again, I leaped inside and hid behind a large object. I just have to wait them until they come inside. After a few second I heard them came in and shut the door. They barricaded the door and sat down on the floor. I have to be careful to not make any noise.

The boy, Harold, grabbed his bag and asked the other, "So, anyone is hungry?"

"Glad you ask and yes, I'm starving." replied Louisa. She also grabbed her bag and started to look for something. Mmm.. I wonder what is it?

"We better eat now. Let's take out our foods." Harold said as he took something from his bag.

"So, how many foods do we have?" the other girl asked. She took out all the foods that she filled inside her bag.

"Looks like we have enough foods for two weeks. That great!" Harold replied.

Well, they have enough foods for a few weeks but it seems like I don't have more. I knew that I shouldn't eat them while following them! DAMN IT!

They started to eat and what I did was just sitting, watching and listening to them. I'm not so hungry now so it's not bother me to watch them eating. After they done eating they began to talk. Looks like I'm started to understand a little bit on their conversation.

"I saw this video once before. There was a man who want to make an omelet. He grabbed the egg tray and took and egg from it then he putted it on the table. But the table wasn't flat so the egg rolled and then it fell down. The man quickly threw the tray that he was holding and caught the egg. The funny thing about this man is the threw the eggs that were in the egg tray just to save one." Harold narrated.

"Oh, I've seen that too. That stupid man. Why don't he just let the egg fall?" Louisa laughed.

"I can't believe he just did that. I really want to see that video. But, well… I wish I got a chance." the other girl said.

"Hey, don't worry. We still have a chance. We can do this, alright."

"Okay… I guess.." she said as she turned right. She pulled her leg to her chest and crossed her arm.

"Hey, what's wrong, Ellen. Is there is something bothering you?" Louisa asked her. She turned back and replied, "No… I.. I just miss my parents."

"Ellen, we all miss ours too but we can't do anything about that right now. What we can do now is to keep survive so cheer up."

"Well, I guess you're right." she said.

It took a while until their conversation end but it doesn't look right. Something tell me that the girl, Ellen, is hiding something from the other. I'm not sure what because I only understand a bit.

(Ellen's POV)

I don't know how long can I take this.. I can't keep hiding this. My body, it's all hurts. I was lucky I don't die when I was attacked before but now I realized traveling alone is a very bad idea. I got injured and it's really hurting me. I don't want to tell them. I don't want them to be worry too much. I guess I'll keep doing my best to hold this pain.

There is something strange about this. I still felt like someone or something is following me since I started to travel. It's not Louisa or Harold but something else. Now it's following us.

"Hey, guys. Have you ever feel like there is someone or something follow us?" I asked the others.

"Well, not really." Harold simply replied. "I don't pay too much attention to my surrounding."

"Neither me." Louisa replied. "Why ask?"

"It just something that I felt lately." I stated. "It's happened since before we met."

"What was it?"

"I don't know. Everything that happen isn't normal. I've heard sounds of footsteps but when I turn around it's gone. I've also saw something hiding in the bushes and remember when we're in the store. Don't you think that was strange? How could the shelf fell down?"

"It's maybe a stray cat."

"Oh, Harold. Try to think something logic, okay? How can a stray cat make a big shelf fall down?" Louisa annoyed.

"Hey, don't be so mad. I'm Just kidding." he apologized.

"So, any idea?" I asked again.

"Well, I don't know for sure but that might be a looter. You know, he or she might be waiting for a chance to attack us and took all of our supplies." Louisa said.

"You might be right." I replied.

I yawned and I'm tired. My body still hurts but it's okay for now. I think I'm going to take a nap. I pulled out my sleeping bag and warped myself with it.

"Hey, guys. I want to sleep now so, good night." I said.

"Sweet dreams." they replied.

(Hunter's POV)

Yawwnnn…. Wait, it's already morning? Aww.. Sun has came out maybe for a while and I still sleeping. Wait, don't tell me the survivor had leave?

I quickly woke up from my sleep then I sat down. I am not sleeping in a good position so it hurts my back. I looked out a bit from my hiding place and I saw the survivors still sleeping. It's already morning and they still asleep. I took a white bottle which I don't know what's inside and threw it to the boy to wake him up.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHO DID THAT?!" he yelled and woke up from his sleep. I laughed a little.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ellen woke up too and asked him.

"Someone just threw a bottle of.. Umm.. pills on me."

"Hey, don't make fun. No one else here to do that. We're all sleeping." Louisa said in angry tone. Harold did wake up everyone so that made her upset.

"So who did that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just in your dream and you've been holding that pills all the night." Ellen replied.

"Well.. I don't remember holding this before I slept last night."

"Hmm.. There you go again. Another strange thing happen." Ellen said in curiosity.

She stood up, cleaned up her sleeping bag and packed up the foods.

"Guys, you should start pack up. The city is close but the hospital still far. We should get to the next safe house before night." she said.

"Well, alright." They replied.

After a while, they're done packing and now they're leaving. I waited them to leave first so that they didn't notice me when I come out and then shoot me. I looked out and I saw no one. They must had leave so it safe to come out. I slowly walked to the exit door. When I'm outside, I leaped to a rooftop near the safe room and I then I looked around for the survivors. After a while looking around I found them heading to a bridge. There were lots of dead body on the bridge.

"So, Ellen are you sure there is no other way to the city?" Harold asked. "I don't think that I want to cross this bridge. There are too much dead body there."

"There is other way but it may take three days for us to get there." Ellen replied.

"Oh, damn! I don't like this. We shouldn't cross this shit." He argued. Suddenly Louisa came and slapped his head from the back.

"OUCH! What's that for?!"

"Hey dumb ass, do you think doing that will bring us to the hospital?"

"But I don't wanna cross it."

"Harold, please. Once again, don't add yourself into our problems list. We have enough problem dealing the infected."

"But.."

"That right, Harold." Ellen said, tried to convince him. "We don't have any choice. And plus, if stay here longer sure there will be a horde coming for us."

"But there will always be a choice."

"Yes, there is. Now your choice are to stay here or follow us." Louisa said. "That's the only choices that you have."

Harold speechless. He sighed, "Alright… I'll follow. I can't believe I lose to girls." he said as the girls began to laugh.

(Out of POV)

The survivors stated to cross the bridge. The Hunter came closer and tried to follow them from the back. He hid behind car to car so they don't realize him following them. Harold walked very careful, he tried not to step on any corpse but the smells of them still can be smelled by him.

"Now I really regret my decision." Harold said as he held his breath.

"Well, at least it don't smelled really bad as your socks." Louisa said, tried to make fun.

"Hey, how do you know if my socks smelled bad or not? Have really smelled them?"

"Don't be upset. I'm just kidding."

"Hey, Shhh… Did you hear that?" Ellen interrupted.

"Hear what?" They asked in unison.

"Seriously? You guys don't hear that?"

"What? A Witch's sobs?"

"No! Hear it carefully!" she yelled silently.

All of them started to listen and they heard the sound of a heavy breath. A chill started to surround them.

"What-the-hell-is-that-sound?" Harold asked as he started to get goose bumps.

"I.. I don't know. I never heard that before.." Louisa said.

"Oh, hell no guys." Ellen said. "Guy, you may not believe this but there is a Tank nearby."

"WHAT!" the both of them yelled loudly.

"Shhh! The Tank might hear you."

"Are you sure it is a Tank?"

"Yes. I heard it more than once. Every time I check of it I saw a Tank but I never try to fight it."

"So what now? Louisa and I never encounter any Tank before. How can we handle this?" Harold frightened.

"Just keep walking and don't make and noise." she replied.

They keep walking but this time it's slower. After a moment walking they almost reach the end of the bridge. The Tank might be under the bridge. As well, the Hunter followed them from the back. Harold slowly walked on the road which covered blood but unfortunately he stepped on a slippery part then he fell on a car. The car alarm sounded and the Tank roar too.

"Harold!" Louisa yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, I.. I.."

"No time for this. A horde is coming and the Tank is raging. It come after us." Ellen said as she grabbed her Auto-Shotgun. "Get ready!" She yelled.

She killed several of the infected to make a way for them to run from the Tank. The Tank ran to them and smashed away some cars.

"SHOOT THE TANK! SHOOT THE TANK!"

They keep running to the city but the tank still chasing them. Ellen ran as fast as she can but suddenly she felt and incredible pain on her leg then she fell down. She tried to get up and run back but it was too late. The Tank came too close for her to run. The Tank, with his anger, slammed her and she crashed on the wall. She slowly losing her conscious. The last thing that she said was "Is this the end? Am I gonna die here?". After a while she fainted.

"ELLEN!" Louisa yelled. The Tank turned to her direction and now he is running toward her. Louisa panicked. She ran away from the Tank. She was far too fast for the Tank to get her. Suddenly, Harold came from the back and threw a molotov on the Tank. The anger grown. It turned back and started to chase him. He Surprised then he said "Oh, no..". He ran away as he screamed. Grabbing his gun, he blasted a few shot to the Tank's body. After a few more blast, the Tank getting weaker and weaker. Finally, he blasted the last bullet straight to the head and the Tank fell down to the ground. He just killed a Tank for the first time.

"Woohoo! I just killed the God-Damn-Bastard!" Harold yelled happily.

"Hey, celebrate it later. For now we have to find Ellen. She was slammed."

"What!? We better hurry!"

They started looking around for her but after a while they couldn't find her anywhere.

"Where did she gone?" Harold asked in anxious.

"I don't know. Don't tell me that she …" Louisa fell on her knees and started to sob.

(Ellen's POV)

It felt warm. I can feel it all over my body. Am I really dead now? After a while I realize I'm lying on a soft thing. So I'm not dead yet. But I don't remember lying on this thing before I fainted. I tried to open my eyes and I see that I'm lying on a bed. Strange. I slowly sat down and I felt pain all over my body. After that I look around and I saw a mirror at the wall. I look terrible. Looks like I'm in a hotel. But someone must brought me here. Who was it?

I look veranda and I saw someone standing there. That's weird. He even dressed up like a Hunter. I saw him jumped down and it shocked me. I slowly stood up and walked there. I looked down but I don't see him anymore. He just jumped from a sixth floor. Now I realize that he must be a real hunter.

Wait! Did 'That' Hunter just saved me?

End of Chapter 4

* * *

 **So, how's this chapter? It took a long time for me to finish it. I hope you guys enjoy it. So if anyone noticed any grammar mistake, just leave review.**

 **-LericRolend-**


	5. Stupid Idea

I'm back with chapter 5. Writing this chapter was pretty hard. It took a lot of time for it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer; I do not own L4D.

Chapter 5: Stupid Idea

Ellen couldn't believe what just happened. She's confused. "Why? I don't understand." she asked herself. "No, I must have mistaken. That Hunter probably didn't see me at all. I must be stupid enough to think that the Hunter just saved me. Then, how do I get here?" She shook her head. _I better not think about that right now._ She grabbed her bag, expecting that there's food inside but when she open it the half is gone.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" she yelled loudly. Where on earth did they go? She looked everywhere but she couldn't find them.

"Don't tell me that someone stole it. But… who?" Once again she confused. "I hate when something like this happen.."(IRRITATED)

(Harold's POV)

She's been crying for the whole time. It's only three day since Ellen joined us but now she's gone. Louisa keep blaming herself for that… I feel sorry. I can tell that she's not dead yet. Infected aren't clever enough to drag survivors along with them. I'm sure someone has took her somewhere.

"Louisa, it's okay. Don't cry anymore."

"How can you say something like that?!" she yelled. "Our friend has gone and you don't even feel anything!"

"Calm down. Listen, she's not dead yet. Someone must had bring her somewhere. You have to calm down."

"She-she's not dead yet?…" she stopped sobbing and wipe her tear. "If that is true then she must be somewhere nearby. We must save her."

"No, right now we must keep going. She can make it to the next safe house alone. We have to go first."

"WHAT?! How could you say that?! She's our friend. We shouldn't leave her alone."

"She's only be with us for three days but you already think that she is our friend? How can you trust her so easily? She could turn against us at any moment…"(SLAP!!!) Louisa swung her hand to my face. It's hurt…

"Why… WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?!" She yelled angrily. "You're such a selfish person… I can't believe I have a friend like you…" she turned and walked away from me.

What am I thinking?! I worried too much about myself and don't even care about anyone else… I guess she's right… I really changed a lot. I could hardly trust people. Zombie Apocalypse really change people.

(Hunter's POV)

She's so heavy. She's heavier that what I thought she was. It's hard to leap when she's at my back. Well, at least she okay at the room I left her. I must be crazy enough to do something like that. At any moment she might wake up and shoot me but I still want to save her.

I'm hungry. I haven't eat anything since last night. I have no choice but to take foods from her. I'm not taking them all, just a bit. At least enough to keep me silent. Well, half of it might be enough. Hehe..

After l left her at the hotel room I went after Louisa and Harold. They must be around somewhere. I just need to figure out how to make them go to the hotel where I left Ellen. But that's must be impossible. They'll shoot me once they sight me.

I leaped down to the road and starts walking. It's been a while since I have walk properly. For the whole time I just keep crawling and that hurts my back. I wonder how long since I become like this. At a moment, I've been wondering why I don't remember anything about my past. The day I woke up in the middle of city, I can't remember anything. My whole body was in pain and blood was everywhere. At my mind I only want to hurt every people I see. After a few week my body started to mutate and I became like this. Well, that's the only thing that remember… for now.

I keep walking until suddenly I heard a sound gunshot. I stopped and turned around to see if there's anyone nearby but nothing got in my sight. Once again I heard it. I leaped to a building and climbed it to see from above. When I reached the top I looked around and I saw a horde chasing a girl. Wait, isn't that Louisa? What she's been doing alone?

She's creaming a lot. That must be the reason why she's been chased. How dumb. But I shouldn't leave like that. She'll die if I don't do something. I leaped down to the ground and starts making my decision. If I want to help her then I must disguise as a survivor. But… How am I going to do that?

Suddenly I got a stupid idea. Well… I know I shouldn't do this but she'll die if I let her. I'm going to regret this if it doesn't work.

I untied the duct tape that I warped along my sleeve and slowly took of my hood. It's bright. I wonder how do I look like.

(Louisa's POV)

Crap! I know I shouldn't shout when I saw that frog jumping on my feet. Now a horde is chasing me and I'm alone. What happen if suddenly a smoker drag me or a hunter pounce me? I don't wanna die!!

"SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP MEEE!!!!"

I ran as fast as I can and shoot any infected that was close enough to me. But I'm getting tired. I wanted to stop for a while and take a breath but I can't. Suddenly I saw a boy in blue jacket running in front of me. He looks a little bit pale with a dark brown hair but doesn't look like a infected to me. I keep running and tried to chase him but when I'm close enough to him he turn right and ran to other direction. screaming. half of the hoard to chase him and leave the rest to me. I turned back and starts killing the rest of them.

It's so tiring... But right now I'm confuse. Who the hell is that guy? Why did he save me? He don't know me but he still do that. I wonder…

(Harold's POV)

I have to find Louisa. I need to apologize. I did something that makes her angry and now I regret it.

"Louisa, where are you?" I yelled calling her name.

Suddenly I heard sound that coming from behind a building. It sounds like a horde. I took my Shotgun and prepared for them. But I'm shocked when I saw the hoard chasing a boy. He's weaponless and I'm not sure that he can run long enough to save himself. I came close and pointed my gun toward them.

"Right here you DAMN-INFECTED!!"

Some of them turned to me but the other still chasing him. I starts killing the infected around me and ran chasing the others. But I stopped right after I saw Louisa running.

"LOUISA!"

She stopped as I ran to her.

"Wait,(huh) let me catch some breath first."

"Well, at least you're safe." I said. "Louisa… I'm sorry for saying something like that earlier. I know I shouldn't say that… Will you forgive me?"

"Um… Well, alright. I forgive you." she smiled. "Oh, I remember! A hoard is chasing a boy."

"Yeah, I know. I saw him just now. He's weaponless so I tried to save him. But… How do know about him?"

"Well, actually that horde is after me."

"What?!"

"But he distracted some of them while they're chasing me."

"(Sigh) Louisa, I knew that you're gonna cause a trouble, but this is too much."

"Well, I don't know why did he do that... But I'm worry about him."

"Then let's go find him first."

"Are you sure?"

"Duh, do I look like I'm joking right now?"

She smiled and laughed. "Okay, lets go."

(Hunter's POV)

I handled the problem. I'm glad that they doesn't even point their gun to me. Now, what do I suppose to do with these infected that chasing me?? Oh, I know!

(Out of POV)

Harold and Louisa keep looking of the boy but still they didn't see any trace of him.

"Harold, are you sure that this is the right way?" She asked.

"Yes, I saw him running this way before."

"(Sigh) I hope you're right."

Suddenly, they heard something. They turned around to look of it until Louisa saw the boy, still running with a few infected still chasing him.

"Harold, that's him!!"

"What? Where?!" he turned to the left saw the brown haired boy. "Hurry, we need to save him!"

They run chasing the infected from the back. There is not so many of them, only about 15 or so. They point their gun toward the infected and blast a shot. After a while, they realized that they lost the sight of the boy.

"What the heck!? Where did he gone?"

"Like the hell I know."

They turned around looking for him until they heard someone calling them.

"Harold, Louisa, I'm here!"

"Louisa, you heard that? That's Ellen! I'm sure it's her."

"Yeah, but I don't see her anywhere."

They starts looking around again like a dumb.

"I'm up here, you assholes!!!"

They looked up and saw her, standing at the veranda of a buliding.

"Ellen! I'm glad that you're safe."

"Me too. Louisa worried about you too much. By the way, how did you get up there?"

"I'll answer that later but right now could you please get up here? I'm too tired to get down."

"Okay, we'll be right there!"

(Hunter's POV)

Finally, it's done. I shouldn't be worry about them for now. It took a day for me to handle this. It's getting dark already. I think that they're going to stay here for now. I think I should rest too.

End of chapter 5.

 **Hello, readers. I'm sorry for late update. I'm very busy at school. Anyway, did you enjoy this chapter? If you do, leave review about it. And also if you found any grammar mistake, just lemme know.**

 **-LericRolend-**


End file.
